Broken Limbs and Other Injuries
Broken Limbs and Other Injuries Can you walk?' - Dame Jeyne Terbaeri'' 'If I could I'd be strangling you right now,' - Lady Marianne Terbaeri 'Thank the Saints for bones then,' - Dame Jeyne Terbaeri ''-Excerpt from 'Berries of the East ---------------- Please Note: When the penalties are added for some things like Full Blindness and/or Deafness; depending on the skill, you may actually just lose the ability to do certain skills, please contact the DM for more information if necessary. Concussion Gained after surviving a nice, strong blow to the head. Lasts for 1d6 weeks. You take a -4 to all skills and rolls that use the mental attributes and those using constitution. Also, every time you begin combat, you must roll a DC 16 fortitude check or suffer a -2 morale penalty for as long as combat lasts. Blindness Gained from loss of eyes, obviously. Half-Blindness – Either partial loss of both or complete loss of one eye. You gain a -6 to all checks that would generally require sight, ask the DM for more clarification if needed. Full-Blindness – Complete loss of both eyes. You gain a -10 to all checks that would generally require sight, ask the DM for more clarification if needed. One month after gaining the disability, and once a month after that, you may roll a WIS check to gain the ability of echo-location. This will reduce gained penalties from blindness by 4. For the first 6 months, the checks are: 40, 36, 32, 28, 26, 24. From the 7-12 months, the check is 22. Months 13 and past are DC 20. Deafness Gained from loss of, or injury to, the ears. Half-Deafness – Gained from partial damage to both ears, or complete loss of one. You gain a -6 to all check that would generally require hearing, ask the DM for more clarification if needed. Full-Deafness – Gained from complete loss or damage to both ears. You gain a -12 to all checks that would generally require hearing, ask the DM for more clarification if needed. One month after gaining the disability, and once a month after that, you may roll a WIS check to gain the ability to sense vibrations within the world more precisely. This will reduce gained penalties from deafness by 4. Broken Arm Gained from enough pressure placed upon one or both of your arms. You gain the inability to properly use the arm(s), attacking or performing swift and above actions that require the arm(s) are no longer available. You also lose the ability to do some free actions. You'll need to see a doctor to set your arm and then wait another 2d2 weeks to return to attacks with a -6 penalty. Then it'll take another 2d4 weeks to fully recover from your injuries. Broken Leg Gained from enough pressure placed upon one or both of your legs. You are reduced to crawl speed and can no longer walk without assistance. You'll need to see a doctor to set your leg and then wait another 2d2 weeks to return to walk speed. Then it'll take another 2d4 weeks to fully recover from your injuries. You may attempt things that require both legs, but at a -10 penalty and a risk of ruining your healing process. Broken Ribs Gained from enough pressure placed onto your frontal torso area. You are reduced to walk speed and can no longer perform any strenuous activities without risk of further injury. You take a -8 penalty to all strenuous activities, ask DM for more clarification if necessary. Will heal after 2d4 weeks of healing. Broken Spine Gained from enough pressure placed onto your rear torso area. You are completely paralyzed and may no longer do anything really. Just sit there as you slowly and painfully die.